


Oh God..

by Ratfanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Komaeda Nagito, Insults, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Weight Issues, he really is, kokichi is wide, poor babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratfanta/pseuds/Ratfanta
Summary: Kokichi is upset, Komaeda just wants to help





	Oh God..

**Author's Note:**

> request a Oumaeda fic in the comments, only Oumaeda for this time

Kokichi Ouma whined out loud, rolling to the side of his bed in a pathetic attempt to get up, a soft knock was heard from his door as Kokichi whined louder. Today was supposed to be another easy day for him but due to the knocking- something told him things were going to play out differently than he liked.

Mumbling some inconsiderate words, the short supreme leader lazily got up making his way to the door.

"Hey-"

A deep blush arose his face once he looked up to see his guest, Komaeda Nagito, or as he is known in his class- Kokichis boyfriend. Although they weren't really dating as Kokichi hasn't asked yet, but his classmates caught on pretty quickly onto his flirting with the older male.

"Ko! What brings you here to my beautiful home!" 

A soft smile was plastered onto Komaeda's face.

"Haven't seen you in a while, just wanted to check in, you know?"

His smile didn't seem to genuine now, as his tone sounds guilty?

"I- can I come in?"

To that Kokichi had to think about, his place is a mess- Miu had teased before that Komaeda wouldn't want to get freaky in a 'pig sty'.

Not to mention, Komaeda is a bit of a neat freak.

"I bought brownies? And a bottle of panta for you" 

Kokichi was always weak for sweets, god he hated Nagito some times. Kokichi huffed loudly.

"Fine.. only for the sweets..hold up a sec"

Shutting the door gently, Kokichi went off to look for a..nicer shirt. He hasn't washed clothes in a while, he's been stressed enough to deal with something time consuming as that, besides why would a supreme leader as him care what others see him in? But he surely cares of what Komaeda thinks of him.

Deciding on putting on a- well what used to be a baggy sweater, and he left on his shorts, which of course we're too tight on his hips, he didn't care at the moment. He attempted to clean up as much take out from previous day's to the trash- he needs to throw that out. 

He moved towards the door not wanting to keep Nagito waiting, Kokichi looks to his mirror on the side of the door, god he looked terrible, bags under his eyes, messy unkempt as well as grease hair, he frowned momentarily looking upon his body. What happened to him? He's sure Komaeda will ask, as many other of his classmates had.

"Okay you can come in" 

Opening the door, Komaeda was quick to move in and give the shorter a tight hug.

"S-Sorry, I just- miss you" 

"It's fine" 

He patted the much thinner male's back as he let go.

"I- it's great to see you again"

Shutting the door Kokichi had made his way to his unmade bed. He sat down on the side as Komaeda sat a little too close. Not that it bothered him.

"Took you long enough, Meanie Nagi leaving me here all alone"

He playfully huffed. Komaeda open the paper bag containing the brownies as well as passed Kokichi a panta bottle. Komaeda mumbled a soft 'sorry' which was unheard by Ouma.

Kokichi shoved the hefty brownie into his mouth, crumbs falling to his sweater and chubby cheeks.

"That's good Nagi~ it makes me sad that you don't like sweets. I feel lonely eating alll by myself~"

Komaeda frowned.

"I-

"Just kidding! Nagi you're too kind"

Licking his lips Kokichi patted his stomach.

"You think I can make Miu and Akane jealous if I get bigger boobs than them?"

"Kichi.. please don't do that"

"Awe~ come on. It's not a secret that I'm- well fat" crossing his arms the younger pouted "your eyes still work right? Don't mess with me Ko"

Resting a hand on the youngers shoulder Komeda sighed.

"yes you are.. wider than you once we're, but don't joke about it, your the one who told me not to insult myself.." 

"Why would a supreme leader as me insult myself? I'm great!"

Komaeda bit his lips, Kokichi hasn't been meeting him by the park after class since a few months ago.

"You've been avoiding me, is it because of weight issues or.. do you not want trash as me around?"

Kokichi stayed quiet, shoving another giant brownie into his mouth.

"You know, Akumatsu had came to me, and told me you were upset, so I hoped these sweets would cheer you up"

Kokichi began unscrewing the top of the panta bottle, he chugged half of it down with a content sigh.

"Sweet would of course make me happy dummy" 

"No I'm not avoiding you, just been a lil bothered you know?" 

Komaeda shook his head yes. He watched Kokichi stuff his face once more.

"I don't know why you want to be with someone who hurts you Ko, much more someone who obviously isn't your type, I mean more like body type right?"

"Don't say that! I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I like you just the way you are Kichi.."

"You were crying! God, Ko stop being such a liar, your soo bad at this" clearly upset Kokichi looks to Komaeda "anyways, what's Hajime got that I don't? Other than being tall and extra skinny, he's pretty boring, very average"

"Kichi that was last year, I care about you, don't make this about him"

"I told you to stop lying" He whined "you are super bad at this"

Kokichi had hurt him, but he obviously didn't mean his words, Komaeda had said something first about his weight- which he assumed had made the other a bit insecure as he said something back to Komaeda playfully, but Komaeda had taken his words to heart.

"Don't push me away, we both know I started it, I was worried, you'd never hurt me" 

"I ca- HGK-!

Panic bubbled on Kokichis chest as Komaeda squeezed his love handle, he didn't realize was poking out, quickly he attempted to push Komaeda off.

"S-Stop, T-THAT'S SO WEIRD NAGITO!" 

His face burned as Komaeda moved his hands up to get a better feel of Kokichi.

"Your so soft, and warm, it's not weird because all this is apart of you"

Kokichi turned away, Komaeda meanwhile poke a finger into Kokichi's gut, curious on how much his love interest had changed throughout the months he hasn't seen the other.

"That really gross Komaeda, it's just a fat blob, stop holding this so weirdly"

Komaeda hummed as he squeezed one of Kokichi's large thighs, moving his hand to the first years sides he moved his slim fingers into the rolls on Kokichi. Ouma squirming the whole time.

"Thats creepy Nagi, just ignore it! We can go back to normal! Just mh-stop!"

Komaeda looked to Kokichi's eyes his hands still on the pale skin.

"I can't ignore it if it's making you feel bad" 

"I don't feel bad about this! You obviously don't like me like-like this and i-i don't like that!" He began pushing Komaeda away more forceful. His face becoming more embarrassed he struggled. "I'm fine with that okay!?"

"I-I don't mind! I'm not attracted to this but I am to you! And I love feeling you Kichi, and I'm not stopping until you know it's okay to be insecure sometimes"

Kokichi continued ranting- lying about his weight not wanting to see the reality of how much weight he had put on.

"Don't be so ashamed Kichi"

"This is all your fault Ko! So now you gotta help out! Your rich so y-you have to help me lose weight!" 

"Kichi I'm starting to think your more insecure around me than anyone else.."

"No! Stop saying I'm afraid!"

Komaeda gave the short make an uneasy smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck, comfortably.

"You're so adorable, why would someone as amazing as you fall for garbage as me?" 

"Don't call yourself garbage! Idiot your way more than just that"

"I really love you Kichi, and I just want you to be happy" Kokichi mumbled something, but it was too low, so Komaeda continued "Your too good, and you know I won't leave anytime soon, so just let me take care of you okay?"

…

"Just how you made sure I wouldn't insult myself, I'll make sure you're feeling better about yourself"

…

"Go shower, I'll clean up here okay?"

"You owe me dinner" Kokichi grumbled, appreciating the help of Ko "specifically, at a fancy place"

"It's a date?"

Nodding Kokichi got up- not until Komaeda pecked his cheek, he shoved the others face away quickly.

"Buy me dinner first- then we can get freaky"

Komaeda smiled softly as Kokichi went to shower, this was nice.

He'll take care of his future husband. And make sure he's comfortable, god Kokichi worked wonders on him.

**Author's Note:**

> request a Oumaeda fic in the comments, only Oumaeda for this time


End file.
